


Dating Scandal

by hqsuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm sorry Yamaguchi, Idols, Jpop Idols, M/M, My First Fanfic, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Suga being mama, Suicidal Yamaguchi, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?, i cant tag, kpop industry, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqsuma/pseuds/hqsuma
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in dating scandal ?? yes sir i deliver.Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are idols whom are secretly dating and get caught one night when they were out. Lets jus say thing get messy...
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Dating Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> TW : SUICIDE ATTEMPT, HOMOPHOBIA
> 
> Hello, dont wanna make this long but this is my first fan fic that i publish so if you could give me advice I would love it also dont bully me please. Please enjoy and leave some kudos or even comments.

Yamaaguchi and Tsukishima were famous idols in Japan, and internationally. They always wanted to pursue the career of signing and dancing. They have been childhood friends since they were 3. They trained together and auditions for companies but they sadly got accepted in different companies and different groups.

Yamaguchi was in a group called CROWN and they were 3 other members. Yamaguchi is the main vocalist, main dancer, and maknae. Hinata is the main rapper. Sugawara is a vocalist and leader. Oikawa is the visuals and rapper.

Tsukishima was in a group called S.T.A.R.S. and they were 3 other members. Tsukishima is the visuals, the leader, and surpringsly the maknae. Kuroo was the main rapper. Bokuto was the main dancer and rapper. Akaashi was the main vocalist. After two years of hard work, they were the 3 main groups in Japan.

-

Both groups finally got to Japan after months of tours.Yamaguchi group was getting out of their van and made their way to their dorms. 'Alright everyone is free time, you all better be back before 11 pm.' Suga said in a serious tone. 'Yamaguchi, you wanna play some video games.' Hinata asked. 'Sorry I have plans with tsukki.' Yamaguchi said shyly. 'Make sure you cover your face.' Oikawa said. 'I will.' Yamaguchi said.

Yamaguchi left the dorms with a mask covering his mouth and nose and had a hat on. He was wearing jeans and a random hoodie. He was Tsukishima in his phone. He had sunglasses on and a hat. He was wearing jeans and a sweater that Yamaguchi gave him last year. 'Hi tsukki' Yamaguchi said hugging him. 'Hello Tadashi.' Tsukki said hugging him back. 'Wanna go on a walk to a park?' Tsukki asks. 'Won't people be there?' Yamaguchi questioned. 'No, it's really late.' Tsukki reassured. 'Okay if you say so.' Yamaguchi said, while interwind his hand with tsukki.

When they got to the park they noticed that they were only 4 people there. A couple, someone on their phone, and a teenager. They started to talk about their groups and what they been up to. 'I miss this walk and being able to talk to you.' Yamaguchi said. 'Yeah me too.' Tsukki said and started to kiss Yamaguchi and making him flustared. What they didn't know was that someone actually took pictures of them.

-

The next day Yamaguchi woke up and went to the eating longe to eat breakfast with his band mates. 'Good morning.' Yamaguchi said. 'Yamaguchi, you need to see this.' Suga said in a worried voice. 'Yeah its really bad.' Oikawa said. They gave him the tablet with a video ready to be played. He clicked played and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_'Idol from the group CROWN, Yamaguchi Tadashi, was spotted with other idol from the group S.T.A.R.S. Tsukishima Kei on a walk through the park holding hands and kissing each other. Currently, they haven't been any statements made by either companies about their relationship status and fans from Tsukishima Kei aren't taking this well. Some of the comments that peo-'_  
Before the video could continue, Suga paused. 'It's better if you don't hear what people are saying. They aren't being the nicest right now.' Oikawa said and hugged him. 'Yamaguchi, the manager and boss want to see you now.' Hinata said. Yamaguchi knew it was because of the dating scandal. He made his way to the office knowing what was coming.

'I think we know why you are here.' The boss of the company said. 'Yes sir. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused.' Yamaguchi said with a shaky voice 'You knew that dating was prohibited if you were becoming an idol, yet you still started to date Tsukishima-kun. You know this is gonna accept your reputation negatively?' He said in an angry tone. 'Yes I know and I will accept it. I prefer it to affect my reputation instead of tsukki- I mean Tsukishima-san.' Yamaguchi said bowing. 'Your a good guy. Tomorrow we are gonna have a conference and say you are dating.' He said

Meanwhile with Tsukishima company.

_'Idol from the group CROWN, Yamaguchi Tadashi, was spotted with other idol from the group S.T.A.R.S. Tsukishima Kei on a walk through the park holding hands and kissing each other. Currently, they haven't been any statements made by either companies about their relationship status and fans from Tsukishima Kei aren't taking this well. Some of the comments that people have made are 'How dare he steal him from us.' 'He is an ugly faggot.' 'How can someone like Tsukishima like him.' 'He has no talent.' and many more. We expected to hear more from each of the companies in any of these days and-'_

Before it could finish his manager paused it. 'You both knew this prohibited but yet you still dated.' His manager said. 'I apologized, but you can't stop me from loving someone who has always been there for me and supported me.' Tsukishima said confident. 'I know and I have to respect that I guess.' His manager sighed after saying that. 'We are gonna release a statement tomorrow and Yamaguchi-san company is gonna have a conference.' His manager informed him. 'If you don't mind asking me, how is this gonna affect me?' Tsukishima asked. 'Luckily for you, you aren't gonna get a lot of hate out this.' Tsukishima sighed in relief. 'But, in the other hand, Yamaguchi-san is gonna have a lot of hate because of your fans.' He said. This worried Tsukishima a lot. 'But why?' He asked. 'Yamaguchi has always been hated on for his look and other things, so this just added more hate.' He said while looking down. 'Is there anything we can do?' Tsukishima asked, hoping that there was a way to not let the hate happen. 'Sadly no, so please go back with you band members.' Tsukishima 'tch' and made his way out of the office

-

The next day, Yamaguchi went to the conference and apologized for the scandal and that the pictures were true and that him and Tsukishima were in a happy and stable relationship. Tsukishima watched the whole conference, wanting to be there with Yamaguchi to hug him and tell him that everything was gonna be okay, but he couldn't or it would complicate things. Tsukishima company released a statement explaining almost the same thing and that collaborations between the groups will continue no matter what.

Fans started to attack Yamaguchi everywhere. When they will post a picture with Yamaguchi in it or if he posted something on social media he will get attacked. Tsukishima will try his best to stop people from attacking him but it was useless. Yamaguchi tried his best to ignore this comments but then hate pages of him started to appear. When he posted a cover of a song, 90% of the comments were hating on him.

'Why are still on the band?'

25 likes 5 reply

'You have no talent'

40 likes 3 reply

'You gross faggot, I bet you manipulated Tsukishima to date you!!!'

2k likes 97 reply

'I. HATE. YOU. SO. MUCH. YOU. DONT. DESERVE.ANYTHING.'

106 likes 19 reply

'Do us a favor. Kill yourself nobody wants you here.' 

5k likes 278 reply

'Please stop hating he's human and has feelings. It's never okay to bully someone because it may cause them to actually kill himself. Please spread love.'

2 likes Hide reply  
\- good we dont want him here 

-i feel bad for his family friends and tsukishima 

\- honestly he's so ugly and deserves to die.  
show more replies

'I want someone to kill him.'

745 likes 312 reply

His bandmates will tell him to ignore them and that he's important to the band. Tsukishima would FaceTime to tell him that he's so talent and to not pay attetion to them. He would also message him telling beautiful like 'Your beautiful dont forget that.' or 'Your special to me and make my life so much better.' But they were day that Yamaguchi couldn't handle and wanted just to disapeared but he knew he couldnt.One day his company told him that they were gonna perform in a live show and were gonna collab with Tsukishima group to do a cover of a korean girl group. This made Yamaguchi very happy because he was gonna be able to see Tsukishima. They were also informed that they were gonna practice individually and gonna practice with the other group the day of the show.

-

The day of the show was here and everything was ready. Yamaguchi group was backstage with Tsukishima group practicing one more time before it was their turn to got to stage. 'Hey Tadashi.' Tsukishima said hugging Yamaguchi from behind. 'Tsukki, your gonna ruin my clothes and we are in public.' Yamaguchi said embaressed. Honestly everyone thought it was cute nobody complained. 'I dont care I just wanted to wish you good luck because I know after our performance together, its your group turn to perform so good luck i love you.' Tsukishima said which made Yamaguchi look like a strawberry. 'Thank you so much, I love you too but it's time.' Yamaguchi said. But none of them expected to see one of the most disgusting things ever.

When they made their way to the stage it was dark and couldn't see anything in the audience but then they turn the lights on and they saw it. People holding signs saying 'Kick out Yamaguchi.' 'Yamaguchi = faggot' 'Kill yourself, you ugly bitch.' 'Give us Tsukishima back.' 'Monster.' 'No talent.' 'Just die already.' 'Your a slut and a whore.' When they saw this they were disgusted with all the signs and wanted to get Yamaguchi out of stage but they couldn't so they continue to perform, but every time Yamaguchi would sing they would boo at him. After they performed together it was Yamaguchi group turn to perform so they got off stage to change but before they could leave, Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi into a quick hug and kissed him before letting him go perform.

When they started to perform they started to yell 'Cancel Yamaguchi, Cancel Yamaguchi.' which just made the group want to get off stage to comfort poor Yamaguchi who looked like he was about to cry. The worst thing that happen was that when Yamaguchi was singing one of his part people started to throw stuff at him like water bottles, sticks, food, and many more things. They also started to yell a lot of rude and gross stuff to Yamguchi. Which made Yamaguchi start to tear up. Tsukishima saw this and wanted to do something but Akaashi told him not to because 'If you go there, it would just make it worse.' which made Tsukishima so mad.

They finished the performance earlier than expected because of all the hate Yamaguchi was getting. When they got off stage, Yamaguchi started to cry so much and was sobbing aloud. Tsukishima wanted to go hug him and tell him it was gonna be okay, but he couldn't because it was it's group turn to go and perform so he couldn't do anything. 'Is okay Yamaguchi, you are perfect for the group.' Oikawa said. 'Yeah, you are and plus we are care about you.' Suga said while hugging me. 'Please don't leave I dont know what I will do without you.' Hinata said almost in tears. 'We are gonna leave after S.T.A.R.S. performance so get ready.' Their manager said.

A few minutes late, their performance was over Tsukishima made his way to Yamaguchi and hugged him tightly. 'Are you okay? Did they hurt you?' He asked in a worried tone. 'I'm okay they didn't hit me so hard.' Yamaguchi said reassuring. 'Everyone its time to go.' Their managers said. The first van was for Tsukishima group and the second one was for Yamaguchi groups. When all of Tsukishima member were in he made his way but before he could he heard yelling and laughter. He saw how Yamaguchi had been thrown milk and flour by some crazy fans that somehow got past security. You could see that Yamaguchi was about to cry again. Before Tsukishima could do anything his manager pushed him into the van and they left the show.

-

Two week later and Yamaguchi was a mess. He wouldn't eat anything, he barely got any sleep, and he started to cry a lot every night. His band mates will try to cheer him up and make him feel special. It would work for a little time but he would go back to being depressed. Tsukishima had tried his best to call him or at least text him everyday so that he could be happier but he would get busy with his band comeback. Yamaguchi knew he was busy so he wouldn't get mad at him but he wanted so badly for Tsukki to hug him and be with him.

Finally, Tsukishimai got the chance to go and visit for Tamaguchi for a few hours. So he made his way to Yamguchi's companies. They let him in and he made his way to his group dorm. He found their dorm door and knock. 'Going.' A muffled voice said. 'Oh tsukishima, thank god your here.' HInata said. 'Why? What's wrong?' Tsukishima asked in a worried voice. 'Yamaguchi hasn't come out of his room since this morning and we are worried about him.' Oikawa said. 'And his door is locked.' Suga said. 'Let me see.' Tsukishima said.

They made their way to Yamaguchi room and Tsukishima knock. 'Tadashi are you there?' He asked. Silence. 'It's me please open the door so we can talk.' He said again. Instead he heard a thump sound which worried him. 'If you don't open the door, I will break the door and get in.' He said in a more serious tone. Silence. Tsukishimia had it so he told everyone to back away and start to hit the door. After a few kicks, he kicked the door down and he saw that worst thing ever.

_**Yamaguchi on the floor with an empty bottle of pills and papers next to him.** _

'Call the ambulance now.' Tsukishima yelled. Oikawa went to call the ambulance. Suga went to call their manager and security just in case they are any fans waiting outside their companies. Hinata couldn't move because his whole body was in shock. 'Yamaguchi why?' Tsukishima said in tears while holding Yamguchi close to him. Tsukishima couldn't believe that his boyfriend and best friend decided to end his life. The ambulance got there after 5 minutes and Tsukishima went with them. When they got to the hospital they took Yamaguchi to a different room and all Tsukishima could now was wait and hope that he was okay.

It didn't take long for articles with titles like 'Idol Yamaguchi Tadashi has been send to the hospital after overdose.' 'Idol Yamaguchi Tadashi, suffered from overdose after getting harassed online.' 'Yamaguchi Tadashi from group CROWN has tried to take his own life by overdose.' Tsukishima was angry with himself and with everyone. He couldn't protect the love of his life and know he had to face the consequences for not being strong enough for him and Yamaguchi. 'Tsukishima.' He heard Suga call for his name with Oikawa and Hinata behind him. 'How is he? Is he okay?' Suga asked worried with tears streaming down his face. 'I don't know, they haven't said anything.' Tsukishimia said. 'This is all my fault. I couldn't protect him and he took the worst decision ever. If he doesn't make it, it's gonna be my fault and I would never forgive myself.' Tsukishima said with now tears streaming down his face and sobbing so loud. All of them hugged him. 'It's not your fault, it's the people who hate on him fault because they couldn't accept him.' Oikawa said.

'Yamaguchi Tadashi.' A doctor said. 'Yes.' All of them said at the same time hopping for good news. 'Mr. Yamaguchi, is doing okay. He is now stable and is gonna get treatment. It was good that you found him right after he took the pills if not he wouldn't have survived.' The doctor said. They all sighed in relief and where crying happy tears. 'Can we see him?' Hinata asked. 'Yes you may.' He said and showed his room. They made their way in and saw Yamaguchi asleep. All of them stayed silent and were happy to see him alive. After a few minuted, CROWN's manager came and saw Yamaguchi. He was also glad that Yamaguchi didn't lose his life. He took the other member back to their dorms so they could avoid the paparazzis. Tsukishima stayed and after everyone left, he took Yamaguchi hand and started to cry.

'Why would you do this? I don't know what I would do without you.' Tsukishima said in tears. 'I told you that I would protect you, and I still will.' He said now sobbing. He felt something tight in his hand. 'T-tsuki..?' Yamaguchi said in a weak voice. 'Tadashi.' Tsukishima hugged him carefully make sure he didn't move his IV. 'What happened? Were am I?' Yamaguchi asked. 'You tried to take away your life, but thankfully you survived.' Tsukishima said still crying. 'It would have been better if I wouldn't have survived.' Yamaguchi said in a serious tone. 'What are you saying, Tadashi? You don't deserve to die.' Tsukishima said almost yelling. 'Yes I do. I'm worthless, I do nothing correctly and I just annoy people. I'm also destroying my groups career and yours. You worked so hard just for me to ruin it for you. I deserve to die, so i don't destroy anyone's life.' Yamaguchi said with tears streaming down his face. 

Tsukishima hugged him again and kissed his forehead. 'You are none of those things. To me, your one of the kindest person on earth and you will always be my everything. Your not annoying or worthless your prefect the way you are. I will always love you no matter what.' Tsukishima said while hugging him. Yamaguchi was happy that he had someone like Tsukishima in his life. 'What about your career as an idol?' Yamaguchi asked. 'What do you wanna do.' Tsukishima asked. 'I was planning on quitting. It's too much for me to handle.' Yamaguchi said. 'Then i will quit with you so that I can be by your side.' Tsukishima said. 'But you don't have to.' Yamaguchi said. 'I will for you because your more important to me than anything.' Tsukishima said with a big smile. 'Thank you, I love you Kei.' Yamagauchi said before giving Tsukishima a kiss on the lips. 'I love you too Tadashi.' Tsukishima said.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a little... maybe a few tears.  
> The main reason i wrote this was to make people realize that what we tell someone can have a big impact either in a negative or positive way and to always be there for someone when they dont feel well.  
> Hope you enjoy it I was originally gonna make him die but im not sooo mean :<  
> Please leave kudos or even comments you will be loved. <3


End file.
